nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Diatron
|Ammo type = XLR Discs |Firingcapacity=10 |Internals = Torsion spring |Primemech = Lever-action |Firemode = Multi-fire |ROF = 2 discs per second |Flatrange = 60 feet 18.2 meters}} The Diatron is a Nerf disc blaster that was released in 2013 under the Multishot Madness sub-series. It comes packaged with eight XLR Discs and instructions. Details The Diatron features an integrated drop-down magazine, like the Vigilon. It has the ability to fire two discs at a time. It also features a shoulder stock attachment point at the rear and one long tactical rail above the blaster. Unlike the Vigilon, which used a slide for priming, the Diatron uses a sideways-positioned lever. Firing mechanism When the priming lever is pulled out, a white block goes behind two discs and when the lever is pushed back into the blaster; two discs are brought forward for launching. When the priming lever is pushed back into the blaster, a button on the inside of the lever is pressed. This primes the blaster. Unlike other multi-fire blasters, the Diatron does not feature a two-step trigger and cannot fire a single disc at a time. Unjamming To unjam the Diatron, simply make sure the priming lever is in its closed position and slide the de-jamming switch towards the front of the blaster. Official description History The Diatron was first discovered in October, 2012 on a pricing graph on A.B. Gee's website. It was listed as "Diatron(Multishot)" (sic). The Diatron can be considered an upgraded version of the Vigilon, with twice the ammo capacity and twice the shots fired than its predecessor. Color schemes The Diatron has been released under the following color schemes: *Vortex (white, black, gray, and orange) *Vortex re-release (white, black, gray, and orange) Reloading and firing To reload the Diatron, pull down the magazine release and load in up to ten discs. Push the magazine back into the blaster. Pull the priming lever away from the blaster and then push it back in to prime the blaster. Pull the trigger to launch two discs. Trivia *It is the only multi-fire blaster in the Vortex series and seems to be the Vortex equivalent of the Rough Cut 2x4. *This blaster does not come with its full stock capacity of ten XLR Discs. *This blaster was the second Vortex blaster to be released in the updated color scheme, after the Pyragon. *It is possible to have twelve discs instead of ten loaded in the Diatron by chambering two discs and then loading the full ten into the magazine. *It is the only Nerf blaster to feature a side placed lever action priming system *On the instruction manual, the Diatron is shown firing green discs despite coming packaged with orange and white discs. *It was the first Nerf blaster to use a lever-action priming method, pre-dating the Zombie Strike SlingFire by about a year. *A virtual rendition of the Diatron was made available for a Nerf-themed event in the computer game ROBLOX. It was featured alongside the Roughtcut 2x4. Christina Shedletsky (2013-03-15). Play Nerf Battle: Double Your Blasting Target Challenge Today. Roblox.com Gallery References External links * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Vortex blasters Category:Multishot Madness blasters Category:Disc blasters Category:Multi-fire blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Torsion spring blasters Category:Detachable shoulder stock-compatible blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails